Electronic devices typically include one or more input devices such as keyboards, touchpads, mice, or touchscreens to enable a user to interact with the device. These devices can be integrated into an electronic device or can stand alone as discrete devices that can transmit signals to another device via wired or wireless connection. For example, a keyboard can be integrated into the casing of a laptop computer. When integrated within the casing of the laptop computer, all of the components of the keyboard must be included within the casing of the laptop computer.
In a conventional keyboard, users can provide inputs to electronic devices using one or more dome switches included within the key assemblies of the keyboard. Using a traditional dome switch, a user can at least partially invert a dome to close an electrical circuit underneath the dome and provide a detectable input. The dome switch is typically constructed by placing a conductive dome over a contact pad on a circuit board. When the dome is pressed, the dome can invert such that the inner surface of the dome contacts the contact pad and provides a conductive path between the periphery of the dome and the contact pad. The dome inversion can also provide a tactile ‘click’ that enhances the user's interaction with the switch. A user can actuate a dome switch using any suitable approach including, for example, by applying a force directly to the dome or by pressing a cosmetic component having a nub that is aligned with the dome.
However, as a result of the construction of conventional dome switches and the electrical contacts used to provide an input to electronic device, the electrical input signal may only be sent after the dome switch has been inverted and released. For example, an electrical input signal may only be sent when a conventional dome switch is inverted and subsequently released or reshaped, using a conventional dome switch. As a result, the user input may be delayed and/or not able to provide accurate input when a user provides multiple inputs in a short amount of time. Additionally, where a user does not provide enough force to completely invert the dome switch, an input may not even be provided to the electronic device.